


Poison

by CaptRegina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, HookedQueen, HookerQueen - Freeform, MissingYear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRegina/pseuds/CaptRegina
Summary: When the missing year ends and Hook returns, Regina and Killian are faced with more than just the Wicked Witch as a threat.





	Poison

Chapter 1 Back

"We're back..." Snow sighed as the smoke disappears. One minute they were standing on the edge of town of Storybrooke and now they were back in the Enchanted forest once more.

Without Emma and Henry. 

The group is transported there when Regina cursed them over Pan's curse to save them from his fate. With returning, their Enchanted Forest clothes were what they all saw themselves wearing. 

Regina shuffles in her long dress, "I guess we make our way to the castle if it's still there," David said. "Of course it is, I protected it," Regina boasted.  
"Well let's get going then." Snow said.

Regina ached with the departure of Henry, her heart bleeding inside at the thought of never seeing him again. As she holds the heart in her hands, she begins to place it down into the dirt.  
"That won't help, love," Killian uttered behind her. 

"Why?" She turns to face the Captain. "You know it won't, your love for that boy goes far deeper than that," He said.

"But... I...." she sighed. Only few had seen emotion with Regina, Killian was one of them. "It will get better, but only with that inside," he said.  
She took a deep breath and placed her heart back into her chest, letting herself feel the ache of Henry once more. 

Killian gently engulfed her in his arms. "I know I'm not the same, but I'm here," he assured. "And... I know you probably won't say this back, but.... I love you," he said. Regina blinked up at him through tears.

"I do love you.." She nodded at him. 

The Captain and the Queen had formed a close relationship since they journeyed to Neverland. Sharing moments, battles, affection and kisses, the pair had fallen in love.  
This new loss to Regina, however, hit hard. Killian was prepared to support her any way she wished. 

"I don't think it's goodbye," He said. "You don't?" Regina asked. "I think that there is always magic out that for us to discover, and I know you will get your boy back," he said.  
"I think Henry taught you to believe, and you need to do that now," he said. 

With her heart heavy, Regina listened to the advice of the wise Captain. He had lived centuries and suffered painful losses of his own. 

As the group got closer to the castle, they discovered something. "I sealed it blood magic, this isn't even possible," Regina shook her head.

"I'll go get inside and remove the shield," Regina said. The group looked at her. "What? You don't trust me now after all this?" Regina asked.  
"No, we do," Snow assured. "I'll go with you," Killian offered. 

"The only one who could unseal this is me," Regina said as they entered the dark castle. "You given more thought about what I said?" Killian asked.  
"I did, and I think you should go find your ship," Regina said. "What?" Killian was confused, "You want me to leave you?" He asked.

"Just for a little, and the ship is important to you," Regina said. "Regina, I appreciate the sentiment, but you're more," He said. "Well thank you, but the ship is also something that could help us in the future," Regina said.

"Right, it can travel realms," He said. "And it's been to New York before," Regina said. "Good, at least you believe," he said gently.  
"You always wanted to be a hero," Regina said. "Did I? I'll still be a Pirate, but for you," he gently brushed her cheek. 

As the pair kissed a farewell, Killian had no idea the threat looming in the very castle he departed from. Regina lowered the shield, but then was greeted with someone, green.  
As the days lead to weeks and months, Killian finally obtained his ship. Just in time to see purple smoke enveloping in the distance. 

"Not again..." he sighed. Turning his ship, to outrun it, not wanting to get caught up in a curse, and setting his sights on saving Henry and then Regina, the Captain got away from it. 

One day on the ship, a dove lands.

'Find Emma in New York, bring her back to Storybrooke.' a tiny note and a bottle of potion was attached to the bird.  
Killian set on his quest to get the savior from New York. 

"So what happened this time?" Emma asked over drinks at her apartment. "I don't know, I left to find my ship, per Regina's request, and took me a while, I wrote her, and then the smoke appeared again," he said.

"I received the dove and came to you," He said. "So you don't even know who did it?" Emma asked. "No," he sighed taking a drink. "Well guess we're going to Storybrooke." She nodded.

As the bug drove again across the town line, indeed Storybrooke was back once more.

Emma told Henry she was working on a case, as there wasn't enough memory potion to give Henry his memory too. "Well it's really back, I'm really back," Emma looked around. 

In the lounge at Granny's, the group gathers. 

"Ok Henry is asleep upstairs, if he wakes up, you're helping me cover," She looked at her mother.  
"So you lost your memories?" Emma asked. "Yeah we remember saying goodbye to you, and then waking up here," David shrugged. "Well you were in the forest a bit, I was there, before I left," Killian said.

"Why did you leave again? You and Regina were together," Mary M said. "She said that the ship could be useful one day finding Henry, I was pleased she believed there was a way, so I went to get it," he said. 

"And then you got the dove?" David asked. "I figured you sent it," Killian shrugged. "Sounds like you," David said.

The door opened and shuffling inside, "Regina..." Killian breathed. "Henry's upstairs," he said. "He won't remember me," Regina sighed, but stared at Killian happily.  
"I do though," Killian said. 

Emma and Mary M couldn't help smile a bit as the pair looked at each other lovingly. "Oh Killian.." Regina rushed to him.  
As she makes contact, however, she's violently repelled. "Ahhh!!" She screams in pain. Killian is pushed back and his wrist burns.  
"Bloody hell!" He yelped.

"Regina." Mary M and David hold her on either side as her chest swells in pain. Emma checks Killian's wrist, "What the hell is that?" He asks as a swirling mark is there now.  
Regina heaves, her heart feeling like it would explode. "No...... no...." Regina cried. "What is it Regina?" David asked.  
"I'm... poisoned against him," Regina said. 

"Regina..." Killian stepped once, "Ah!" Regina gasped again, and he withdrew. "We have to get your memories back," Emma said urgently.  
"Killian..." Regina breathed painfully. 

Chapter 2 Poison

Regina caught her breath as Mary Margaret and David tended to her. "So it's a poisoned heart?" Emma asked, standing at the end of the bed.  
"Yes, that's the only explanation," Regina said. "Well whoever took our memories and did this curse clearly poisoned your heart too," David said. 

"Right, which means it's someone against me," Regina sighed. "Or Killian.." Emma shrugged. "He wasn't even there though at that point," Regina said. "Well we have to figure it out and you need to stay away from him," Emma said.

"Great, my son doesn't know me, and I can't go near the man I love," Regina said. Mary Margaret placed her hand over hers in comfort. "We'll figure it out Regina," she assured.  
"Well we're down another dwarf," Leroy and Doc come in. "What is going on?" Emma asked. "People have been disappearing," David said.

"Where's Neal?" Emma asked. "We haven't found him yet," David shook his head. "Ok so first thing the curse or your heart?" Emma asked Regina.  
"The curse, if we know who did it, we can maybe find a way to fix it," Regina said. 

Emma shuffles out to Hook waiting downstairs. "Is she alright?" He asked. "Yes, let's get working on finding out who did this," Emma said.  
"And what exactly do we do Swan?" Killian asked. "Research," Emma said. 

As the group began attempting to look into possible foes who cursed them, they found other threats enter the town as people started to disappear.  
Killian paced around through the woods, as people were disappearing when they were around there. He was solemn and missed being by Regina's side, but he couldn't risk her safety. 

Per usual, the pair was drawn to each other. 

Regina halts, spotting Killian there in the opening between the trees. "Stop," She holds up her hands. 

"Hi.." he says softly keeping away from her. Pain in his eyes staring at the woman he so longs to touch.

"Are you alright?" he asks from the safe distance. "I miss you, and Henry," She says with tears in her eyes.

"Are you in pain though?" He asks worriedly. "No not with you that far away," She sighs. "It's alright, I'll find a way to fix it love," he assured.  
Regina forces a smile staring at him as if she hadn't memorized his looks already. "I miss you love," He said.

Suddenly a loud screeching was heard overhead. Killian whipped around and a flying, what looked like a monkey was ascending down. 

Drawing his sword, Regina beat him to it throwing a fireball at it. "Are you alright?!" she calls out, stepping a moment, and feeling a sting in her chest. Retreating back, "I'm alright," Killian holds up his hand gently. 

"What the bloody hell was that?" Killian called out to her.  
Regina sighed and headed to the loft. 

"A flying monkey?" Emma asked. "So what the Wicked Witch did this?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"What did you do to her?" David asked. "How would I even know? I didn't meet her, unless I did in the missing year," Regina shrugged.

Flashback -- missing year starting 

After Killian had left the castle, Regina was faced with. "I'm Zelena, this does fit me better," She boasted. 

"Why are you in my castle and wearing my clothes?" Regina scoffed. "And how did you get in?" She snapped.

"Well blood magic of course," Zelena said. "Sorry?" Regina asked. "I'm your wicked older sister," Zelena said.  
"I don't have ...." Regina shook her head. "Cora clearly didn't tell you that she left me in a basket," Zelena sneered. 

"How can you be my sister? You're.... green..." Regina sassed. "And you're rude, and why I am this way anyway," Zelena said. "Green with envy are you?" Regina teased.  
"You are going to finally be the one to not get what you want," Zelena said. "You think our mother gave me what I want? You need a reality check," Regina rolled her eyes.  
As the time drew on through the year, Regina and Snow had the curse set, as Zelena flies in. 

She magically flings a small blade at Regina. She dodges, but it cuts a small cut over her heart. "Nice try," Regina snaps.

"Oh that was enough," Zelena smiled and dropped extra ingredients into the curse. "Little extra touches never hurt, well they do," she flew off.  
Unknowingly, the small blade that grazed Regina contained the poison that would make her unable to be close to Killian. 

Present Day - Back in Storybrooke

"So people are turning into flying Monkeys, and we have no idea what this wicked witch looks like," David said. "Wouldn't she be green?" Emma asked.  
"Not here, the curse makes everyone just look the same," Regina shrugged. "Mom?" Henry came up to them.

Regina instinctively turned. "Uhh yeah Henry, just a bit longer I need to talk to everyone." Emma said. Regina remained silent as Henry headed upstairs.  
Regina headed home alone, feeling a sadness and emptiness in herself. She couldn't hold her son, her son didn't know her, and she couldn't even have the comfort of the arms of the man who loved her. 

She set her keys on the table of her entry and looked around her house, that felt so cold suddenly. 

Once the light turned on in the living room, she saw flowers, red and white roses everywhere, probably hundreds. A single black rose laid on her coffee table.  
Attached to it with a red ribbon was a note. His handwriting, she recognized right away.

'My darling. I may have put Maurice out of business. I know it's hard and I can't hold you in my arms, and Henry isn't aware how much you love him. But just like these roses, a single black one cannot stop my true love for you. We will find a cure, no matter what it takes. All my Love, Your Captain, Killian.'

Regina sighed, and held the note close to her heart breathing it in, finding peace in it. They would find the cure, and be together once more.  
The witch's plans didn't just stop at poisoning Killian and cursing them all once more. 

What Regina did know though, is that she could get through this and this time she had people behind her to support her. 

"Regina!" Emma called out entering the house, "Wow," she observed the flowers. "He's a hopeless romantic deep down beneath the leather," Regina stood up.  
"Figured out what we need to start breaking this curse," Emma said. "What?" Regina asked. "Henry.... to believe." Emma said. "Of course!" Regina realized. 

Chapter 3 Search 

At the Charming loft, the group tears apart the place looking for the book. "Why do women keep shoe boxes?" David mused.

"Because if there's anything else worth being protected, it's footwear," Mary Margaret answered him. "How's Killian been?" Regina asks the group.  
"He's ok, he's being really focused on finding the witch," David said. "Of course he is," Regina shook her head with a smile. 

Killian was not dwelling or sulking on the poison keeping him apart from Regina. He had grown over the years into not downing a bottle of rum just because something was going on. That wasn't him.

He would fight for the love of his life. 

He came upon a farm house on the edge of the forest, and found it curiously quiet. The place seemed abandoned but not, given the warm tea kettle on the stove.  
Outside there was a storm cellar, with a lock on it. Being alone, and having no magic, he didn't think it best to go opening anything, if this was the home of the witch who had flying monkeys everywhere. 

He rushes to the loft, "Uhh.." David opens the door, and Killian heads in. "Dave.." as he steps inside.  
"AH!!" Regina yelps. 

"Bloody hell," Killian backs up to the other side of the loft. "It's okay, you didn't know," Regina breathes slowly.  
"I think I found where she's staying," Killian informed them. "I found it!" Mary Margaret beamed getting the book from a box.

"A farmhouse, on the edge of the forest," Killian said. "Ok good work, I'll go with you," David offered. "I'll go too, magic back up," Emma offered. 

Killian stared at Regina at their safe distance and forced a soft smile. "Got your flowers and note," Regina smiled at him. "Good," he nodded gently.  
"Oh here," Mary Margaret comes forward and hands him something. "This is one of those talking devices?" Killian asks.

"Yeah, well now you can at least call Regina whenever you want, she's already in there, just hit the Regina button," Mary Margaret told him with a comforting pat to his arm.  
"Thank you," He smiled and looked to Regina once more. "I'll call you.." he smiled. 

Killian joined up with the others and comes upon an interesting sight. 

Rumple is there again, and Emma is holding Neal in her arms on the ground. "What the hell?" Killian approached and kneels. 

"He brought me back, what did you do son?" Rumple pleaded. "He missed his family, must have done something in the Enchanted Forest," Killian sighed.  
"Take care of my son," Neal gasped to Killian, and looked at Emma once more, and Rumple. "I love you Papa.." he uttered his last breath. 

"No..." Emma wept softly. 

"Ah!" Rumple gasped, "What?" Killian asked seeing his anxious face. "The dagger, she has it," Rumple twitched.

"The witch?" Killian asked. "Yes, Zelena..." Rumple spat. "What's happening?" Emma asked. "He's being summoned," Killian said.  
"Zelena.. that's the wicked witch?" Emma asks. "Yes, ah!!" Rumple struggled. 

Unable to fight the power of the dagger, Rumple had to return where he was being called to. 

In the Enchanted Forest before the curse, Neal and Belle had gone on a quest to resurrect Rumple. 

It was successful until the Witch came and enabled it to take Neal's life in exchange for Rumple's. When the curse hit, it trapped Rumple and Neal in one body, and the pair fought back against one another. 

Neal sacrificed himself for Rumple's life. 

Killian sighed at Neal's last words to him asking him to watch over Henry. Clearly Neal knew the relationship between Regina and Killian would ensure that Henry had a sort of father figure through Hook. 

"What am I going to tell Henry? He didn't even know anything about his father," Emma sighed. "But I did," Killian said. 

"Oh that's right, ok, let's get this witch back to Oz and try and fix everything we can," Emma said. "Swan it's not that easy, if the Witch is now controlling Rumple? She has all the power," He said.

"You giving up on me?" Emma asked. "You promised Regina.." Emma said. 

"Quite passionate Swan," He nodded. "Can't we just throw a bucket of water on her?" Emma sulked. 

Emma informed Regina of Neal's death, and that Rumple was back. Regina ached, for so many reasons. She couldn't go near Hook, and she couldn't comfort her son, who Emma managed to explain that the man who died was indeed his real father. 

Rumple was locked in a cage as Neal's funeral was held. "Now now my little pet," Zelena mocked. "You will not win Zelena," Rumple said.  
"Oh I already have, your son is dead, Regina can't go near Hook, My plans are working out quite nicely, so far," Zelena derided.  
As Zelena left the cellar locking it behind her, she was faced with someone. "You BITCH," Killian snapped. 

"Well well not very nice for a man who loves my little sister, I'm your wicked future sister in law," Zelena teased. 

"You are nothing to me or Regina, and what you did to her, I'll avenge it," He said. "You have no power against me, now do you wish to tackle me with my magic or shall I get the dark one?" Zelena shrugged. 

"You won't win Zelena," Killian sneered at her. 

"I already have, you can't go near your precious Queen without possibly killing her," Zelena smiled at him.

Killian clenched his jaw, and stepped toward the witch, "What is it she really took from you besides an abusive mother?" He gritted.  
"She took everything, Rumple even chose her for this curse, this was MY curse first," Zelena spat at him. 

"You wanted to curse everyone? For what? She had her reasons, what reasons do you have aside from Cora throwing you away? Regina had nothing to do with it, she wasn't even born!" He snaps.

"And when I'm finished, she won't be at all," Zelena said. Killian furrowed his brow at her, "What do you mean?" He asked.  
"You'll just have to see, Captain," She mocked. "Now do I need to use this?" Zelena held up the dagger at him.

Killian sighed heavily, but knew he was no match for the witch and Rumple alone. He headed outside Granny's and noticed Henry.

"Where you going lad?" He asked. "Home," Henry said. "Uh you intend to drive?" Killian asked. "Just to the bus stop," Henry said.  
"I've a better idea," Killian smirked. "You're going to help me run away?" Henry asked. "Something like that," Killian shrugged. 

Leading Henry to the docks, Smee was there. "Uhh this is Smee..." Killian said. "Like Peter Pan?" Henry asked.  
"You remember?" Smee asked. 

The three are interrupted, by a screeching monkey. "Get in the boathouse!" Killian yelled. "What is that!?" Henry shouted. 

"GO!" Killian scolded him and took out his gun aiming it at the monkey. Shooting one, as two more ascended. 

Charming showed up, impaling one and Emma blasted the other. Regina blasted the final monkey above Killian with a fireball. 

She sighed and smiled at him from a distance as she looked at Henry. 

"What is going on? He had a sword, she has magic?" Henry breathed. 

"It's all going to make sense, in a minute," Emma said. 

Chapter 4 Witch 

"Do you believe in me?" Emma asked. "What? Of course I do..." Henry shrugged. "Ok I need you to believe, in magic," Emma said. "In fairy tales?" Henry shook his head.  
"Just in me, please," Emma places the book in Henry's hands. 

A light washes over them all, as Henry blinks and stares at Regina. "Mom!" He wakes and runs to her arms. "Oh Henry," Regina breathes, holding him in her arms.  
Killian smiles softly across the boathouse as Regina holds her son, and feeling a bit of peace now that one true love is back to her. 

"Ok, do it Emma, break the curse on our memory," Regina turns Henry. Before Emma can kiss his head, he's gone and in Zelena's grip.

"Who are you?!" Henry struggles. "You can call me Auntie Zelena," She said. "Let him go!" Regina snapped and can't step further because of Hook being too near.  
"That makes you weaker, that helps," Zelena waved her hand throwing Regina back down to the ground. 

"Mom!" Henry gasped, and Emma looked around frantically. Concentrating, she gave Henry ability to burn Zelena's grasp around him, and she released him.  
"Run!" Emma yelled and Henry rushed to her.  
"Ahh! You won't win!" Zelena poofed off. 

"Mom! Mom!" Henry shook Regina. "Henry, Oh Henry," Regina got up. "Regina you okay?!" Killian called, forcing himself to stay away.  
"Yeah," She nods to Killian, holding Henry's head. "Oh Henry I'll never leave you again," Regina said and pressed her lips to his head.  
A flash of light goes over all of them. 

"It wasn't me, it was you," Emma said. Regina smiled at Henry as her kiss just brought back the memories of the missing year.  
"So? Who cursed you?" Emma asked. "We did," Mary Margaret looked at David. 

"What? How are you both here?" Emma asked. "We're sharing a heart," Mary Margaret sighed. "Of course, they're sharing a heart, then Zelena added the memory part, and," Regina breathed touched her heart and looked at Killian.

"Poisoned you, I knew it was her," Killian sighed. "But we know how to defeat her," Mary Margaret assured.  
"How?" Emma asked. "Light magic, you," Mary Margaret said. 

"What about the poisoned heart?" Killian asked. "We don't know about that yet, but we will," Regina assured. 

"Zelena said something though, to me," Killian said. "In between you helping Henry run away?" Emma asked.

"What?" Regina looked at him. "I was trying to protect the boy," Killian defended. "What did she say?" Regina asked.

"She said once she was done, Regina wouldn't even be born," Killian said. "What?" Regina asked. "I've no idea, but clearly her plan doesn't just stop at poisoning a heart and cursing a year," Killian said. 

"Ok so we investigate the rest of her possible plan," Emma said. "And we get the imp," Regina said. "Rumple? How she has the dagger?" David shrugged.  
"Ok let's get to research," Emma said. 

The group split up, Regina headed to her office, with Henry. "I'm sorry you can't be near Hook," Henry said. "Yeah, me too, but I at least have you back," Regina said gently.  
Her phone rang, "Oh Captain Modern," Regina chuckled. "Hello?" She answered. 

"Hey, how you doing love? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to do something with Henry you didn't approve," He said. "No it's alright you were trying to protect him," Regina said.  
"Belle is working on putting some pieces together." he said. "Mmm bookworm has some skills, Henry and I are looking in the book," She said. 

"Good, I ummm, this is great to hear you this close," Killian breathed. "I love you," Regina said. "I love you too," Killian repeated back. 

As the night wore on, and several were in Granny's late into the night. Belle finally came through the doors, "I know what she's planning," Belle said quickly.  
"What?" Killian asked. "She wants to go back in time," Belle said. "Time travel spell?" David asked. Belle nods.

"How does she intend to do this?" Killian asked. "She's gathered ingredients," Belle said. "Says she needs a heart, is that Regina's?" Killian asked. "I don't know," Belle shook her head. 

"Where are you going?" Emma asked as Killian rushed out. "To at least guard her, and the boy," Killian sped off.  
"Just keep your ... distance..." Emma sighed as the door shut behind his coat. 

Killian rushed to Regina's office, and was hit from behind. Not just an object, but magic. 

Killian struggled as the trunk opened, "Haven't you heard of a phone? I even have one," Killian scoffed at Zelena.

"You are going to help me," Zelena smiled. "I would never," Killian snapped. "You don't have a choice," Zelena slammed the trunk closed.  
"I don't know where Killian is.... " Regina sighed. The phone finally rang reading his name. "Good, Captain?" she answered.  
Her smile fell, as soon as she heard, "Zelena.." 

"How much do you love your Captain?" Zelena cackled over the phone. 

Going to the farmhouse, Regina faced Zelena who had Killian tied on his knees next to her. Rumple stood by under her command.  
"You better let him..." Regina warned, but drew back on her last step. "Go.." She heaved feeling the pain on her heart. 

"Can't get too close to him, what a shame, be difficult to save him then," Zelena said. Regina breathed, "Let him go," Regina clenched her fists at her sides.  
"Rumple, make quick of the pirate," Zelena said waving the dagger in the air. Rumple waved his hand and sent Killian face first into the basin of water.  
Zelena laughs, as Regina waves her hand getting him out of it. "Killian!" She yells from her distance as the other wicked pair puffs off. 

"Killian!!!" Regina shouts again as he lays motionless. 

She has no choice, pushing through the pain, "AHHHH!!" She yelps as her heart burns and pounds, ready to explode beneath her chest. She crawls to him.  
With enough strength, she presses her lips on his. 

Killian gasps awake, and coughs. "Ahh!!" Regina flings backwards, "Regina!" Killian sits up pleading, and pushing himself away from her.  
"Regina!!" Emma and David show up and Regina faints into their arms. "She's okay, just weak," David picks her up. 

"Bloody hell she did it to save me," Killian breathes. 

Chapter 5 Time 

Killian paces back and forth outside the loft. "Hey, she's okay, she's resting, it took a huge toll though," David said. Killian sighed, "I can't believe this..." he shakes his head.  
"She did it to save me, could possibly have killed herself," Killian said. "Well true love will do that," David said. "Bloody hell, this damn witch, we know what she's after?" Killian asked.

David pats his shoulder and moves a bit more away from the door. "The baby," David said. "What? You and Mary Margaret's?" He asked. "Yes, I didn't tell Mary Margaret, I didn't want to worry her," David said.

"So something about your baby is going to help enable Zelena to go back in time and possibly destroy Regina even existing?" He asks. "I guess," David shrugs.  
"Ok, so?" Killian asked. "Well all we have is time since the baby isn't here," David said. "Not much! All do respect mate, isn't she close to having the baby?" Killian asked. "Yes, so we have to find a way to stop Zelena before the baby comes," David said. 

"And what about Regina?" Killian worries. "Well she's alright as long as you keep distance, she's going to just get worse if you go to her," David said. 

Killian couldn't believe that Regina risked her life and actually kissed him back to life, it broke his heart that she was in pain, and that he was the cause. 

"Killian..." Regina whimpers softly. "It's okay, you saved him," Mary Margaret assured by her side. Regina breathed deeply, "You could have been killed kissing him like that, but I'm not one to talk since I split my heart with David," Mary Margaret said. 

"Oh!" Mary Margaret moved suddenly. "Mom?" Emma asked. "Oh the baby is coming, right now," Mary Margaret sighed.

Rushing Mary Margaret to the hospital, the group shielded her room as best they could. Killian stayed outside the hospital, to keep away from Regina.  
"The little one here?" Killian asked as Emma came out. "Not yet, not long now," Emma said. "Regina shielded her for now," Emma said. 

"What are you going to do about Zelena? You're the savior, isn't your magic the one to defeat her?" Killian asked impatiently. 

"Yes well we don't have much against her with Rumple there, why don't you be a pirate and get the dagger?" Emma asked. "Are you two fighting? The baby is here," Henry came out. 

Killian and Emma turn to see Zelena coming. Killian steps in front of Henry, "Henry go with Archie find a closet and hide," Emma pushes Henry quickly.  
"Rumple make quick of them," Zelena waves the dagger. Before Emma can do anything they're both thrown to the sides as Zelena storms through the hospital. 

Getting through everyone in their way, Zelena takes the newborn from Mary Margaret. Heading out, Killian attempts to swing his sword at her, "No the baby," Emma stops him.  
"Rumple fight it dammit!!" Killian yells at him. 

Emma and Killian rush back inside, unable to stop the witch taking the baby. "Where are you going?" Regina grabs David. "To get my son," David states. "You're going to get killed," Regina argues.

"Ahh!!" Regina yelps as Killian and Emma come around the corner. Killian freezes in his tracks, and retreats. 

"Emma it's time," David said. "Ok let's go," Emma said. Regina breathes, "Mom, you have the light magic too," Henry said.

"What?" Regina labors at him. "He's right, you kissed Henry, that's true love's kiss and with Hook, that's light magic," Emma said. "I'm weak though," Regina breathed.  
"You're still strong Regina," Killian says from away. "You're stronger no matter what poison she tried to do," Killian assured. 

"Mmm," Regina breathed. "Ok, let's try and do this, Killian just step away from Regina," Emma said. 

The group urgently headed to the large empty stable on the end of town where Zelena was piecing her ingredients together. "Now then," Zelena stood center with Rumple next to her. 

Swords drawn, and Emma ready with her hands, they drew towards Zelena. "This is my challenge? What the Queen too weak?" Zelena bragged. "Rumple take care of at least the pirate," Zelena commanded.

"Get the dagger! OR I have to destroy you!" Rumple flew Hook against the wall. 

Emma started magic, but she wasn't skilled that much, "This is why you're just an amateur!" Zelena scoffed.  
"I'm the savior!" Emma said. 

"And I'm NOT an amateur," Regina swaggered into the barn, next to Emma, "you have no light magic, you're Evil," Zelena cackled.  
The time travel spell had been initiated. Zelena lifted Regina in a choke hold, "See? You can't fight me," Zelena scoffed. 

"You don't get to tell me what I can be!!" Regina struggled, as her hands lit a bright white light, Emma held her own hands towards Zelena and the pair disarmed the dagger from the witch's grasp. 

She fell to the ground, and David grabbed his son from the basket, halting the spell. Killian reached for the dagger.  
"Oh!! NO!!" Zelena shouted from the dusty ground. "You're a villain!" Zelena said. 

Regina cringed slightly from Killian's close proximity, "Poisoning my heart didn't change who I am and what I am capable of, I'm not the villain today," Regina said.  
"Is the baby okay?" Emma called, "He's fine, he's strong just like his sister," David held the infant. 

"Well get on with it!" Zelena shouted from the ground. "No, not today, today I'm a hero," Regina said. "Speak for yourself," Rumple magically turned the witch and dragged her to him with magic.

"Don't Rumple!" Regina shouted at him, "Are you kidding me? After all this witch has done? She killed my son," Rumple stared at her.  
"I know that, but killing her isn't going to bring him back," Regina said. "We'll take her to town, lock her up," Emma said. 

"Mmmm," Regina cringed a bit. Killian circled, walking backwards trying to keep a distance. He smiled at her, "I knew you had it in you," He said.  
"Not without you," Regina smiled. 

The town now could celebrate the birth of David and Mary Margaret's baby, Killian was inside Granny's, as Regina asked him to be.  
"Hey, I'll come in just you need to be on the other side when I do," Regina told him over the phone. 

Regina is alerted to a light, where the barn is. Thinking something odd happened, she headed towards it, as she did, the doors whipped open to the barn.  
She was pulled to the ground by the force of it. "Ahh!!" she had no grip on anything, and fell through the portal. 

Regina lands in the Enchanted forest, and stands up, seeing a Snow White wanted poster. 

She was back in time. 

A/N -- DUN DUN DUN 

Chapter 6 Past 

"Great, back in time, just what I need," Regina scoffed. Trudging a bit, she hears horses. "Oh me.." she tucks herself behind a tree and spots her Evil Queen self stepping out of the carriage. 

"Is that really what my hair looks like from the back?" Regina muses. As the Evil Queen antagonizes townspeople, Regina realizes she has to make it somehow to Rumple's mansion to get a way home. 

She can't just walk around as herself though. She waves her hand and puts herself in a peasant dress, and puts a cape on. Lifting the hood up over her head, she heads into the town. 

On her way, she spots Snow White. Smiling to herself, she realizes it's the moment Charming and Snow White first met. 

Regina had certainly changed since this time period of the past. The Evil Queen was out to destroy Snow White at that time, hunting her down, and here Regina was smiling at the first meeting of the true love couple.

Suddenly, Regina gets an idea. An idea that could possibly fix her poisoned heart. 

Waving her hand, she dresses herself as the Evil Queen, exactly. Lifting her red velvet, she swags her walk and follows where the carriage went back to the palace.  
Poofing into the Queen's chambers, she nibbles grapes and waits to hear her own heels clicking towards the door. 

It slams shut and she's faced with herself. 

The Evil Queen stares stunned, and is immobilized by Regina, Regina reaches forward into the Queen's chest and takes her heart. 

Regina waves her hand and glamour spells the Evil Queen. She's pretty, still Killian's type. Regina sits on the bed, and talks to the heart.  
"Go to the tavern, and find Killian Jones," She said controlling her Evil Queen self. 

Killian Jones is rolling dice in a tavern, a pretty girl on his arm, as he laughs boisterously at his game. 

He's interrupted by a brunette leaning over the table. "What are you boys playing?" She asks, and the Captain clicks his tongue staring at her.  
She lures him to another table. "Now, I want to know how you got this hook," she caresses the steel. "You hear so many stories," she's coy with him.

He slides himself forward, "You know if I didn't know any better, I would say you were trying to get me drunk? That's not very nice," He slurs. "Mmmm well, why not?" She asks playfully. 

"Well I can carry this bottle out, the question is, are you coming with me?" He flirts. "Of course," She stands, and takes his arm following him out.  
Regina holds the heart, "Take his heart," she says. The disguised Evil Queen takes Killian's heart as per her command. 

"Split it," Regina commands again. The Queen twists the heart and it's in two halves. "Put half in his chest," She told her. 

In Storybrooke

Killian felt a random jolt in his chest, and gasped. "You okay?" Henry asked. "Uhh yeah," Killian nodded and checked his phone, given Regina said she was on the way about ten minutes before. 

In the Past

"Okay and knock him out," Regina said to the Queen. She does so and returns to the castle. 

Killian awakes on the ground outside the tavern, "Cap'n, there you are," Smee finds him. "Ohh I thought I had a beautiful woman with me, or was that the bottle? It's been a night Smee," Killian groans, getting to his feet. 

As the Evil Queen returns at Regina's command, she takes the half of the heart from her. Putting it into her chest, she takes a breath. 

As she presses the Queen's heart back in her chest, Regina waves her hand and poofs away. The Evil Queen looks around, confused, and goes about her business.  
Not wanting to risk the safety of herself in the future, she decides to test if her plan worked. She heads to the docks, with the disguise of the same woman she disguised the Queen as. 

"Trying to get away from me Captain?" She calls from the dock as he stands on the deck. "Ah, I knew I was with a woman," Killian says.  
Regina takes a breath as he walks towards her, closer and closer and nothing happens. "Where did you run off to?" Killian smirks.  
"Oh, I just wanted to freshen up, for a night cap," She shrugged. "Is that so?" Killian smirked and gently touched her. 

She didn't feel any pain in her chest, and his hand was on her. It worked. Missing him so deeply, she couldn't resist kissing him, even though she didn't even look like herself and he had no idea. 

"Mmmm, well shall I show you onto the ship?" He asked. "Uhhh maybe another time," she said, knowing she couldn't just stay there.  
"What?" Killian quirked his brow. "Not tonight Captain," she whispered in his ear, and shuffled off. 

In the middle of the forest, Regina is relieved, and hopes she can find her way back now, she would of course need, "Rumplestiltskin!" she called.  
"Ah Dearie?" Rumple popped up. "You look different your majesty," He observed. "Yeah okay, that's because I'm from the future," Regina said. 

"Time travel isn't possible dearie," Rumple laughed. "Well it is, Zelena did it, and your first plan the first curse that I manage works too," Regina said.  
"Excellent, is that so?" Rumple chuckled. "Yes, so can you please conjure something to get me back to the future?" Regina asked. 

"That takes time Dearie, and are you sure you haven't affected anything of the past? RIPPLE effect you know," he said. 

"I didn't change anything that would change the future, except having a not poisoned heart," Regina said. 

Regina controlling the Evil Queen for the brief time she did, didn't affect anything of the past events, nor did sharing a few moments with Hook under disguise. Nothing was altered in her time there, aside from splitting Killian's heart. 

"I still don't understand how you got here, and I need to make sure you don't do anything to screw anything up," Rumple said.

"What? I just told you everything," Regina scoffed. "Still," Rumple said. "If you don't send me back Rumple, you won't see your son again," she spat.  
"Bae? I find him?" Rumple asked. "If you don't want anything changed, you need to send me back, get on with it!" Regina scolded.

"Does he forgive me?" Rumple asked. Regina sighs. "What? what are you not telling me?" Rumple demands.

"You find him, and he forgives you, and loves you, but he dies..." Regina said. Rumple sighs, "Send me back Rumple..." Regina presses. 

Chapter 7 Heart

At Granny's the group was celebrating, and Killian grew impatient, wondering where Regina was. "Sorry I'm late..." Regina enters finally. 

Killian sees her, and presses himself towards the back. "Killian!" She shouts. The group quiets, as Regina starts to walk towards him. "Regina... don't..." Killian holds his hand up worriedly.

"It's okay," Regina walks closer to him. 

She reaches her hand out to him, "I fixed it," She assures him. "I found a cure," Regina nods. "A cure?" Killian breathes.  
"Killian..." Regina steps once more and touches his fingers. The group watches on, and the couple smiles. 

Regina leaps into his arms, off the ground. "Oh Regina," he laughs holding her up off the ground and kissing her as the audience watches on.  
Regina breathes against his mouth. "How did you do this?" He whispers. "We're sharing a heart," She smiled.

"What? How?" He furrowed his brow. "I went back in time, her spell was somehow still done, and I got my Evil Queen self to split your heart," She said. He stares at her in awe.  
"I controlled her to do it," Regina said. "I love magic," He laughed, and kissed her again. Realizing now that a hundred eyes were on them, they turned to see the group happy for them. 

"Sorry," Regina smiled, and tucked her hair behind an ear. "Go ahead," Regina nodded.

"People of Storybrooke, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Prince Neal," Mary Margaret announced. 

"Mom," Henry came up to Regina and Killian. "How did you do it?" Henry asked. "I just did some use of my magic in the past, and fixed it," Regina said. 

Outside that evening, Killian sits. "So what else did you do in the past?" He asked. "Well, I mostly controlled the Evil Queen to get your heart, I disguised her of course," Regina said.

"And?" he smirked. "Well I had to make sure it worked, and I disguised myself and went to find you and.... kissed you, as a bar wench," Regina nodded. He furrowed his brows at her and grinned a sly smile.

"Mmm, well my life carried on the same," he said. "Mhm, that was the point," Regina nodded. "I know how you kiss, I'm surprised my past self didn't pursue the bar wench," He said.  
"Well, I ran off, you couldn't," Regina said. "Mmmm, and how did you know the heart split would work?" he asked.

"I didn't, I just took a chance, I saw Snow and Charming at their first meeting, and it occurred to me they share a heart," Regina said.  
"Storybrooke has become quite a nice home," he said. "Oh come on you miss your ship, I know you do," Regina said.

"You know, you are far more important than the planks of wood on the Jolly Roger," He said. 

"Maybe with half your heart in me, I'll start to like rum," Regina grinned playfully. "Yeah well you can at least enjoy a kiss when my mouth tastes like it," he smiled.  
She leans to him as his thumb finds her chin, tugging her lips to his. Trailing his fingers gently into her hair, he smiles against the soft lips of hers. "I missed you, let's go," she bit her lip. 

Heading back to Regina's, Killian walks forward, his hand holding Regina's head. She walks backwards with giggles between the kisses on her lips.  
Moving towards the couch, Regina leans backward, and holds his jacket taking him with her. "What about Henry?" Killian blinks a moment.

"He's at the loft," Regina said. "Good, because he really has no interest in seeing this," Killian grunts, and kisses Regina hard, as she wraps her leg and arms around him.  
.......

"Wow," Regina breathes and stretches her toes on the floor. Killian moves, and bites his lip hovering over her. "That was... umm...." Regina giggled. "Yeah, amazing," he smiled.

"We're connected so much more now," Regina smiled at him. "Mmm, should make an honest woman of you," Killian softly kisses each side of her neck.  
"What does that mean?" Regina asked. "Mmm, we'll get there right?" Killian smiled. 

"Are you proposing?" Regina asked. "Come on, can a man have a surprise and be romantic about it?" He asked. 

"Fine, are you?" Regina pressed again. Killian laughs, "I will at some point, would you say yes?" He asked. "Mmmm.." Regina teased. 

"Yes you would, come on," Killian laughed. "You really have a doubt?" She asked. "No, you have half my heart now, we're one," he said. 

"Can you believe the Evil Queen and Captain Hook are similar to Snow White and Prince Charming?" She asked. "No, considering you don't like birds, and I have way too much scruff compared to him," he joked.

"This is our story, don't compare yourself to them, we've all had a journey," He said. 

With Regina now sharing Killian's heart and the pair completely cured of the issue, life went on as normal in the town. 

Regina went back to being Mayor and things were relatively quiet, aside from Leroy's morning waiting for Granny's breakfast to get going. 

Killian kept himself a bit busy, and felt happiness on a regular basis now. "Uh Hey just the lad I wanted to see," Killian greeted Henry after school.  
"Hey Killian, what's up?" Henry asked. "Well I wanted to have a man to man chat with you," he said. 

Henry looked at him, and Killian took a breath, "Umm your mum and I have been through a lot, and I know it's hard that you lost your father, so recently. I don't want to take his place, but..." Killian said.

"You want to marry my mom," Henry said. "Uhh... you're perceptive," Killian chuckled. "Yes, I do, I would like to ask her to marry me," He said.  
"Well I'm all for it," Henry said. "Yeah? Great I umm want to do it in a special way ask her properly," Killian said. 

"She is the Queen after all," Killian smiled. 

As Regina enters her house that night, she's surrounded by red and white roses once again. She smiles, and Killian steps from around the doorway to the kitchen.  
"Hi," Regina greeted him. 

"I umm, tried to figure out something original to say, but all that came to me was, I love you, and they always say a Captain's heart belongs to his ship, but in our case, my heart truly does belong to you, Regina, will you marry me?" He asks.

He holds the shining heart shaped diamond ring towards her. She smiles, overjoyed and nods. "I will," She answers. 

Chapter 8 Boots

The town had been fairly quiet and Regina and Killian married in the coming months. It was a very overly extravagant event, that Regina somewhat regretted letting Mary Margaret plan. Regina was happy when it was over. 

Regina headed to the loft, and entered the quiet apartment. "Hey, he finally fell asleep," Mary Margaret whispered. "Oh..." Regina said quietly and the two stepped into the kitchen. 

"I umm wanted to talk to you," Regina said. "Sure," Mary Margaret nodded. "Well it's been an exciting couple of weeks, and I haven't gotten a chance to sit down and really talk to Killian about this," Regina rambled.

"You're pregnant," Mary Margaret stated. Regina stared at her, "How is it you just figure that out?" Regina asked. "Because you just look nervous and have a glow," Mary Margaret said. "Right, well I'm definitely queasy," Regina sighed.

"How are you going to tell him?" Mary Margaret asked, "Well I came up with this idea, and I'm nervous about it, we haven't really talked about having kids, I mean he's sort of being Henry's stepdad, but a baby is... different," Regina worried.

David and Emma entered the loft, "Hey," Emma greeted. "The baby is sleeping, and that's going to be said a lot more now, right Regina?" Mary Margaret gleed.  
"Can you EVER keep a secret?" Regina scoffed. "You're pregnant?" Emma asked. Regina rolled her eyes, and softly smiled, "Yes, but don't any of you tell Killian before me Please?" She hinted to Mary Margaret. 

Regina shuffled to the docks and spotted Henry and Killian on the ship. She smiled, thinking about Killian taking a small child on the ship with him. 

"Oh hey Mom," Henry smiled at Regina as she clicked her heels against the deck. "Hi guys, how was the sailing?" Regina asked. "Great, I'm picking up a lot," Henry smiled.  
"He's quite the apt pupil, just like his father," Killian praised. "Well good, he's got a good teacher," Regina complimented. 

"Umm, I had something I needed to tell you," Regina breathed. "Oh? Everything okay?" Killian asked. 

"Do I need to leave?" Henry asked. "No no, this involves you too," Regina said placing her hands on her son's shoulders. 

"Umm, how do you guys feel about extending our family?" Regina asked. "Our family is pretty big and complicated mom," Henry laughed. "What... are you getting at?" Killian sensed something and quirked to the side. 

"Well, I... we are going to have a new family member," Regina said. "When?" Killian asked. "About nine months," Regina said, her eyes blinking wider.  
"A baby?" Henry realizes first. "Yeah," Regina nodded. "Wow that's great," Henry turns and hugs her. 

Killian sighs, and Regina is unsure what his reaction means. "Can I go tell people?" Henry asked. "Uhh may as well, frankly Mary Margaret knows so I'm pretty sure everyone else already is aware," Regina mused. 

Henry rushed off the ship. 

"Killian?" Regina worried at his silence. "Uhh, I mean... a baby.. that's.... great.." he breathed. "You seem... not excited," She sulked. "Well I just...no I'm .. happy..." he forced, his own worry more than obvious. 

"No you're not..." Regina pouted. "I... just... I thought it would be us for a while longer," He said. "Well... I mean... we were doing things that would obviously get us here," She hinted.

"Right... I just.. we didn't talk about this..." he sighed. "Killian.. you don't want a baby?" Regina asked, feeling utterly wrecked. 

"That's not it. I'm just... surprised love," he says gently coming towards her. She huffs at him, "Regina... you're misunderstanding..." He said. "I understand completely, I have to go," she turns.

"Woah hey," he gently steps in front of her, halting her. "Regina... you're misunderstanding me," Killian said.

"You don't want a baby, well you have nine months to either prepare for it or not," Regina said. "What does that mean? I'm not bailing on you," He argued. "Well you certainly aren't happy, like I thought you would be!" She can't help but cry and run off.

"Regin..." he calls, and sighs heavily, as she's already gone. 

They shared Killian's heart, and were truly in love, but Killian didn't prepare himself for the idea of having a baby of his own. His past crept into his mind, and filled him with worry about being a father. 

Regina sits in the living room, as the sun sets. Killian didn't come home. He remained on the ship pacing about, trying to find a peace inside himself. 

Regina begins to cry as she opens a small box that Henry left for her. She lifts the cover off the box and discovers small black boots, for a baby of course, just like Killian's.  
"He'll come around mom, maybe we need to have a man to man talk," Henry assured her with a little note. 

She smiled, feeling proud of her son being so supportive, and also his trying to understand Killian. 

As the morning came, Killian heard feet hit the deck. "Henry.." he muttered. "You didn't come home, she was crying," Henry said.  
Killian sighed, "Oh bloody hell." 

"Why are you so afraid? We're supposed to be a family," Henry argued. "We are a family lad, I just wasn't prepared," Killian shook his head.

"What are you so afraid of?" Henry asked. "I have a history lad, my history with my father isn't that great, and I gave your father to Pan," He said.  
"I thought you left the past behind like my mom?" Henry asked. "I.. did, but the idea of having a baby, just....." Killian breathes. 

"I gave her tiny black boots, for the baby," Henry said. "Really?" Killian's eyes soften. "Yeah, figure a boy or a girl could still have little black boots like you," Henry said.  
"You believe in me?" Killian asked. "Yeah, I believe in you," Henry assured him. "You won't be alone, and my mom knows what to do, and you two are sharing a heart, you're already one as it is," Henry said.

"I've always felt you're wise beyond your years young Sir," Killian praised. 

The men are interrupted, by a bubbling in the water. A scope came upward, and then a large golden submarine.  
"Oh bloody hell.." Killian sighed. 

"What is that?" Henry asked. "The Nautilus..." Killian said. "Let me guess, something of your past?" Henry asked.  
"Yes..." Killian nodded. 

Chapter 9 Submarine

"Is this something you haven't told me and my Mom?" Henry snaps. "Listen, lad, I'm centuries old, not every story was worth telling," Killian defends.  
"Captain Hook," Captain Nemo says from the top of the submarine. "Captain Nemo," Killian greets. "It's alright lad, come on," Killian said. "What? Onto the submarine?" Henry asked. "He's not a foe," Killian says. 

Henry followed Killian onto the Nautilus. "Been a long time Captain," Killian said. "Son?" Nemo looked at Henry. "Uhh not really, I mean sort of," Killian said. "Henry," Henry introduced. 

"How did you get here?" Killian asked. "Just was outrunning a Kraken, and landed here I guess, where exactly are we?" Nemo asked. "Place called Storybrooke," Killian said. "Curious name," Nemo nodded.

Suddenly, the Submarine alarms went off, "What are we descending for?" Killian asked. "I don't know I didn't give that command," Nemo said. 

"Bloody hell," Killian sighs, as the submarine sinks below the sea. "What on earth is going on I didn't command a submerging," Nemo snaps to his crewmen.  
"I commanded it," a young man in a uniform says. "We discussed this," Nemo says gently. "I'm not forgiving him," the man says, and takes out a gun.  
"Lad..." Nemo presses. "No, he took my life," the man said. "Who is that?" Henry asked. "That's... my half brother," Killian told him.

"Liam.." Killian sighed. "You have another brother? You didn't tell us this?" Henry scoffed. "I thought you were being honest with us, I thought you changed," Henry snapped. "I did, lad, this is a complicated story," Killian said.

"Well you can explain it to him as we journey where I want," Liam warned. "Liam.. this is not the way," Nemo said.  
"I'm not listening to you, he came willingly," Liam said. "I am not leaving willingly, let us go," Killian argued. 

As the darkness fell over Storybrooke, Regina worried. She checked the Jolly Roger and there was no sign of Killian or Henry. 

"Sorry to come so late," Regina says as she goes to the loft, "It's okay, what's wrong?" David asked. "Killian is missing and so is Henry," Regina said. "I told him about the baby, and he wasn't even .... happy.." Regina sighed.

"I'm sure he's just surprised Regina," Mary Margaret comforted. "Well then where is he? Why didn't he come home?" Regina worried.  
"He's probably just thinking about it all," David said. "We'll go look for Henry," Emma offers with David. 

"I can..." Regina said. "Why don't you rest? You're newly expecting, this worrying can't be good for the baby," Emma said gently.  
"She's got a point Regina, stay here with Me and Neal," Mary Margaret comforted. 

On the Nautilus 

"So you're kidnapping us?" Killian asked. "Yeah well you can make it up to me what you did," Liam said. 

"Liam.. we need to discuss this as I am the Captain and have watched over you since you were that boy," Nemo argued. "Come on and talk to me," Nemo offered. "I'm not letting go of this, or him," Liam said holding his gun.

"Fine, let's at least talk in private," Nemo gestured. 

They shut the doors to where Henry and Killian were. Henry stared out at the sea, and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell my mom about this?" Henry asked.  
"I just.. lad it didn't come up," Killian defended. "I know you're protecting your mum, but I would never hurt her, or you," Killian said sincerely. Henry looked at him, reminding Killian so much of Bae in the past.

"I'm sorry Henry..." Killian said. "Fine, let's just figure out a way home," Henry said. "You want to work with me on this lad?" He asked. "Yeah, we're.... family," Henry nodded.  
Regina sat in the loft, Mary Margaret gave her tea to help her relax. "I just... hope Henry is safe, and I don't understand why Killian wouldn't be happy," Regina sighed. 

"Just give him time, he'll be alright, he's just probably anxious, even David was when Neal was coming remember?" Mary Margaret asked. "Right..." Regina nodded. 

Meanwhile  
"I've calmed Liam, however, we used our last bit of Kraken blood to get out of Storybrooke, and we have none left," Nemo said.

"Bloody hell, we need to get home, Regina is expecting and here she's probably thought I abandoned her and the baby, and with her son no less," Killian said.  
"Why did he do this? After all this bloody time, you couldn't keep him from wanting this nonsense revenge?" Killian argued. "He is related to you," Henry pointed out.  
"True," Killian sighed. 

"I can try and have you home within a few months," Nemo assured. "Months? She's expecting a baby, I'm not letting her go through it alone, we need to get back there as soon as possible," Killian said.

"Then we'll need Kraken's blood which is not easy to obtain, it's very dangerous," Nemo said. "Sounds like we're going on an adventure," Henry smiled.  
Killian smiled at him, "Aye, let's get Kraken then," Killian said. 

The submarine makes it way to a known kraken feeding ground, and the submarine jolts. 

"Bloody hell, what is that boat doing there? Those people are going to get killed," Killian scoffed looking through the above water telescope.  
"We have to help them," Killian said. "Ok ascend!" Nemo commanded. 

Killian climbed up the ladder and out the top of the submarine, Henry followed, "Lad, be careful," Killian said. 

"Ahoy there, get yourselves on the submarine before you get killed!" Killian called out. "Who is that?" Killian asked to Henry. 

"I recognize their outfits," Henry said. "From?" Killian asked. "The storybook, that's Princess Jasmine, and Aladdin," Henry said. 

"Great so now we have to rescue and worry about a princess and her... Aladdin?" Killian asked. "He's a thief," Henry informed. "Ah well least I relate a bit," Killian sighed.  
The strangers came aboard the submarine. "What are you two doing? You not only ruined our chances of getting that Kraken, but you could have been killed," Killian lectures.  
"We're sorry, thank you for saving us," the princess says. "I'm Princess..." she begins, "Jasmine," Henry finished.

"Right? How do you know that?" Jasmine asked. "You're a story," Henry said. "Oh am I?" Jasmine asked.

"Could we?" Killian interrupts. Nemo enters, "Unfortunately we didn't get what we needed here as these two sailors interrupted," Nemo explained.  
"Bloody hell," Killian said. 

"We're close to Agrabah," Aladdin informed. "And does that land have a way to get to another realm?" Killian asked.

"Agrabah has tons of magic," Aladdin said. "Good then, we'll go with you, and try and get a way home," Killian said.

"That is if Liam will allow me to please move on with my life?" Killian asked. "I will... it's farewell again, brother," Liam shook his hand.  
"Maybe we can get a magic carpet," Henry shrugged.

Chapter 10 Princess 

"So umm what's your story you two?" Killian asked. "Uhh it's complicated," Aladdin answers. "Been there," Killian nods. 

Jasmine and Aladdin led Killian and Henry to the palace. "I'm sure you'll find a way we can reach your land and maybe get there," Jasmine said. 

Killian nodded and unfolded some maps, Aladdin paced around. "Women..." he sighed. "Sorry?" Killian asked. "I just don't know what's wrong here, maybe I'm not good enough, she is a princess, I'm just some street rat," Aladdin sighed.

"Listen I appreciate your angst mate, but I really am not here for your relationship troubles. I have a wife at home, who has half my heart and she's expecting my baby, and her son is with me and I have no idea how she feels right now as I'm not there," Killian said.

"Wow, that's a lot," Aladdin said. Killian scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Listen, you love this Princess?" Killian asked. "I mean.. I think so," Aladdin said. "You do or you don't mate, it's not that complicated," Killian said. 

"Yeah I guess I do," Aladdin said. "Good then, can you maybe help the lad, so I can concentrate? Maybe help find a way we can get message to our home?" Killian asked, giving Aladdin a mission. 

He headed out, and Killian sighed shaking his head, getting back to his maps. Not alone for long, the worried Princess enters. "What is wrong with me," she sighs. 

Killian rolls his eyes exasperated, "You're kidding me," he speaks to the sky, and shakes his head. "What is the problem?" He asked. "I'm not even good enough for him," Jasmine said. "What? Perhaps you two need to talk, open communication you know," Killian said.

"Is that what works?" Jasmine asked, "Even if it means he probably won't want to be with me?" Jasmine worried. "What on earth have you done that he wouldn't want to be with you?" Killian asked. 

"It's complicated," Jasmine sighed. "Ok, listen, you two need to talk, you're both actually driving me mad," Killian scolded. 

Henry rushes in to Killian, "Found something," Henry hands him a shell. "Matches the one at home, in my chest," Killian thought. "Yeah but it's not in your chest anymore," Henry said.

"What? Where is it?" Killian asked. "Talk into it," Henry said.  
"Regina! Regina!!" Killian spoke into the shell.

In Storybrooke, Regina dabs her eyes from tears. She hears a muffled voice. Knowing that voice anywhere she shuffles out of the hallway towards the shelves in the living room.

When Killian had moved in and brought his sea chest, he let Henry go through it for fun, and being a young curious boy, he took the shell and put it on the mantle. 

Regina moved towards it, and picked it up, hearing Killian's voice loud and clear. "Regina, I don't know if you can hear me, but I love you, I didn't leave willingly, and Henry is alright, we're trying to get home to you. Home to you both... that beautiful baby we made will have their father, I promise you," Killian said into the shell.  
Regina sighed, and felt happy hearing his voice. 

"You think she heard me?" Killian asked Henry. "If I know my mom, she was home, crying, and heard that shell on the mantle," Henry said. "Good lad," Killian praised.  
"How did you get this shell?" Killian asked. "From a .... friend.." Henry turned. "Ariel!" Killian laughed out loud. "Captain," Ariel hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" Killian asked. "Well, there's a lot of gizmos in Agrabah," Ariel smiled. 

"I think I know how to get you guys home," Aladdin smiled. "How?" Killian asked. "A wish," Aladdin said. 

"A wish?" Killian asked. "Yeah I have a genie, three wishes, I have one left," Aladdin said. "You don't need it?" Killian asked.

"No," Aladdin turned to Jasmine. "I got my wishes, and whatever we get to go through Princess, we can together. After talking to the Captain, I know that we can," Aladdin said. Jasmine smiled, "You're right, Agrabah needs us," Jasmine nodded. 

As the morning came upon Storybrooke, Regina was heading to Granny's, holding the shell in her hands just in case Killian spoke.  
As she sat at the counter, "I'll get you some tea," Granny said. "Regina.." his voice echoed, from the shell.

"Killian.." She breathed and picked it up, waiting to hear more. "Mom... " Henry's voice was next. 

A pause and the bell of Granny's rang. "Turn around Regina," Killian said. Spinning her stool, she saw them and raced towards the pair, both of them hugging her together.

"Oh you're safe," she kisses Henry's head and Killian's lips. "I'm sorry I scared you, I would never leave you, you have my heart," Killian said. "I know..." She breathed at him. 

Months later..... 

*baby crying* 

"Shhh shhh, now now, what is it Princess?" Killian cooed, entering the nursery, and lifting the baby wrapped in pink. 

"Hmm?" He held her gently in his grasp, with a soft sway in his step around her room. "Need me?" Regina entered. 

"I think we're doing okay, but Mummy is always welcome," Killian said. "Mmm, she's happy with you," Regina gazed over their daughter in his arm.  
"For now," Killian said. "All that worry and here you are a natural Papa," Regina said. "Are you gloating?" He asked. 

"Mmmm a little," Regina smirked. "I don't doubt the little princess is happy with me so far, but time will tell," Killian said as the infant cooed against his chest. 

Years later 

The little black boots that Henry got years before thudded down the stairs in a fast pace. "Papa!!" The little girl skipped across the wood floor with her dress trailing behind her. 

The spitting image of her parents, and the petite stature of her mother, Killian lifted the little girl and she clasped around his neck. 

"Well well little Princess, are we ready for the day?" Killian gleed at the child. Her peasant topped dress, with red velvet at the bottom was fit for a Princess, and a pirate.  
"Hold on now, she needs a jacket," Regina shuffled in. The little girl gasped at the coat, that was the same as her father's. 

"There, now she's ready," Regina smiled. "So I guess today the princess is a pirate?" Killian asked. "Well she's always a princess, just a little dash of pirate," Regina winked.  
"Can we go now?" the small girl asks them and rushes out the door. Killian and Regina hold hands and walk following the skipping girl. 

"Molly! Not too fast!" Regina called to her. "Looking at her it's like our heart outside of our body," Regina mused.

"Mmm, it is, I would say that she's our heart combined as one again," Killian said. "Here Mama," Molly skipped back to them with a little flower for Regina.  
"She is indeed a little princess," Regina smelled the flower. Molly skipped up onto the gangplank of the ship, "AVAST YE MATEYYSS!!" She shouted in her biggest voice for her four year old body. 

"Well.... mostly...." Killian chuckled.

The End


End file.
